Thunderbirds: A Tracy Funeral
by Sorceress-Phoenix
Summary: One of the boys dies, will everyone find peace? *COMPLETE* *Stand Alone*


**Disclaimer: **See Personal Profile Page 

**A Tracy Funeral**

_By: Isabelle Kirkland_

Virgil was dead. She couldn't believe it; they had just talked yesterday morning. How could he be dead? It wasn't fair. They had met, fell in love, and became engage to be married with a baby on the way. The last thing that they talked about was the baby's name. If it was a boy it would be Jason "Victor" Tracy, and if it was a girl it would be Lucille or Lucy "Fiona" Tracy. After they talked, the doctor called and told her that she was having twins a boy and a girl. She went to bed happy as can be. The next morning, she got her newspaper. She read the whole paper, but today she stopped at the obituary section. There was a box and all it said was,

_Vigil "Grissom" Tracy died yesterday night in a car accident. His Memorial Service will be for family and close friends. More information will be posted at a later date._

She couldn't breathe; her throat felt like it was closing. She was able to make it to the vidphone and pushed button two, which would call Virgil home. Her vision went black after that.

She woke up in a hospital bed. She looked over and saw a young man who looked a bit older than Virgil.

"Jade?" The young man asked.

"Yes." Jade said, as she looked at him more closely and saw that he had been crying.

"How are you feeling?" The young man asked.

"Fine, can I ask who you are?" Jade asked.

"Scott Tracy, Virgil's eldest brother." Scott told her.

"I am sorry for what happened." Jade said. Scott walked over and handed her a letter. Jade slowly took the letter and started to read it quietly.

_Dear Scott,_

_I am in trusting you with this. My will and vidwill has been updated. I know that you would understand why. I have told you about my fiancée Jade Trudeau, please let the family know. We always had a special connection. I am glad that you are my brother. I love you. Scott, if anything happens to me, please take care of her and my child or children._

_Please don't blame yourself for my death. I knew the risk when I signed up._

_I think that she would be good for the business. Ask dad, more like convince him, for me, to have her join that way we can keep her safe._

_  
Scott, please know that I will always be watching over you._

_Love,_

_Virg_

Jade had tears in her eyes; she gave the letter back to Scott. She wanted to know how he had died, not what the newspaper said. She wondered how he really died, but she couldn't ask right now. Not when Virgil's family were in pain.

"I'll be fine you can go now." Jade told Scott and turned away from him. Now she let her tears flow down her face.

"No, I have my instruction from Virgil. I intend to carry out the request." Scott said, she looked over at him. Scott moved closer to her and gave her a hug. It was then that they both cried for the lost of Virgil.

_Memorial Service for Virgil Grissom Tracy_

Jade saw Virgil family there as well as some of his friend. She remembered some of the service, mostly the parts where his family said something about him. After that she was crying and wasn't concentrating on anyone person. She felt Scott embrace her, which made her cry even harder. When the Memorial Service was over people gradually left. Eventually it was only Virgil's family, with the exception of Jade, left there. It was only family members who got to see the casket go into the ground.

Jeff, Esther, Scott, John, Gordon, Alan, Kranyo, Ohana, Tintin, Brians, Fermat, Lady Penelope, Parker, and Jade were there. It was their time to say good-bye. Jeff would let the workers know when they could bury the casket. Jeff stood beside his middle son's the casket.

"Virgil my son, I love you so much. You were like your mother, always into playing the piano or into painting. You're with her now. Rest in peace my son. You are one fine agent and a great son. I will always love you." Jeff said, as he took a handful of soil that had been dug up to create Virgil grave. He ten tossed the soil onto Virgil casket. Grandma Tracy stepped up. She looked at Virgil's casket.

"Virgil, my brave grandson. I will miss you dearly, I will never forget you. Whenever I am making your favorite dessert, I will be thinking of you. Say hello to your grandfather and mother for me. Don't worry I will keep this family going." Grandma Tracy said, as she took some soil and tossed it on the casket. Lady Penelope step forward and took some of the soil in one of her hands.

"Virgil, my son." Lady Penelope started, tears streamed down her face. It was barley a month that Jeff and Lady Penelope became husband and wife. To have one of her sons taken away from her so soon just wasn't fair. She threw the soil on Virgil's casket. "I hope that you are happy where ever you are."

Alan didn't know what to say, he just stood there shocked, not saying a word. He had fought with his father to have Virgil's grave on the island, but his father said that Virgil would be buried in the family plot. Alan just stopped. He barely ate, and he barely slept. For a week Brains had given him a sedative to sleep, and had him on a food IV since he wasn't eating. Alan silently said his good-bye to his older brother. He tossed the soil onto his casket. John was next. He looked at Virgil's casket.

"Virgil, I love you and I hope that you are happy. Say hello to Grandpa Tracy and Mom for us." John said, as he took some soil and tossed it onto the casket. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. Gordon was next. He stepped up; he took the soil and tossed it onto Virgil's casket.  
"I am so sorry; it's my fault that you are dead. I have made a decision. I am leaving the family business and I am going to go out on my own." Gordon said as he stepped back. There were twelve shocked expressions and one confused expression in the group. Jeff decided that he would talk to Gordon about his decision later after they got back home.

Kyrano stepped up and he tossed some soil onto Virgil's grave. Brains, Onaha, Parker, Fermat and Tintin did the same, except Tintin cried as she tossed the soil on Virgil's casket.

"Virg, you are my best friend. I don't know what I'll do without you. I love you; I know that you will be watching over us. Tell mom we all say hi." Scott started and he looked at his father who nodded his head. "It was my fault. If I'd given you the information five minutes sooner, and then you wouldn't have had to switch places with Gordon. He was manning the rescue platform on Thunderbird Two; you had to let him fly while you went to save the people on the boat. I am so sorry."

Scott tossed his soil onto Virgil casket. Jade was shocked. Her fiancé was an International Rescue Agent. That was his secret. She went beside Virgil's casket.

"Virgil, I love you. I know why you have kept that you are an agent for International Rescue a secret. Trust me when I say that I will take this information to my grave. Our children will grow up with a loving family." Jade started, as she looked over at the Tracy family. They had shocked expression on their faces except Scott. "I will miss you dearly and don't worry I will watch out for your family, especially Scott."

After she finished the family stood there for a few more minutes. Then Jeff told the workers that they could start burying the casket. One by one the Tracy family left. Jade watched as the workers did what they where told. She was the last one who stood at Virgil's freshly made grave. Her face was tearstained, as she stood there and looked at Virgil's headstone.

Virgil Grissom Tracy

August 15 1988 - May 23 2012

A loving son, a great brother, he will be missed dearly

Rest in Peace

A breeze came and she thought she heard her fiancé's voice which gently said "Thank you."


End file.
